There Is No Spoon
by Nicoley117-TheBlueMartini
Summary: Cindy's life is hell and Jimmy dating betty doesn't help but what happens when Jimmy finds Cindy passed out by a tree in the park in the pouring rain? New FF by Miss Leia! It's Not a Crazy fic!
1. Prologue and My Heart Is A Stormy Sky

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Jimmy Neutron or the Matrix

**A/N:** OK PEOPLE! NICOLEY AND MISS LEIA ARE BACK! Woohoo! Alright I got to go through this whole drill just in case people don't know who we are!

I am Nicoley and I post my best friend's stories here on We call her Miss Leia! So I do not write the stories people! I am only here for entertainment purposes only! Hehe! But I make sure she gets to see her reviews!

Now that that's over! This story was inspired by the movie The Matrix.

_(Miss Leia)_ THE MATRIX RULES MY NON-EXISTANT WORLD! WOOT!

_"Do not try and bend the spoon, that's impossible. Instead only try and realize the truth."  
"What truth?"  
"There is no spoon."  
"There is no spoon?"  
"Then you will see that it is not the spoon that bends, it is only yourself."  
The Matrix  
_

(Nicoley) "Hey I don't get that!"  
(Miss Leia) "That's because you don't get anything!

(Nicoley) "I know! You can totally bend one of those cheap metal spoons!

(Miss Leia) "True…BUT YOU ARE DEFEATING THE PURPOSE OF THE QUOTE!"

(Nicoley) "YAY! I have found a new job!"

(Miss Leia) "Oh boy! Now let's just get to the story!"

(Nicoley) "Fine!"

**Prologue**

Boys. It's that dreaded 4-letter word every 13-year-old girl hates to hear. Boys...they are what keeps us together and what draws us apart. Because of boys, friendships are lost, hearts are broken, and egos are shut down. They play tricks on you, on your mind. They lead you on, the play you like a freaking tuba! They flirt with you, the sneak glances at you, the talk to you in the halls. Sooner or later you're going to like them, and then out of the blue they ask someone else out. Just when you were sure that they liked you, they decide they like some slutty, blonde whore better than you. The worst part is, you have to go on being friends. As much as you hate them for dating her, you can't help but love them. That nagging in the pit of your stomach that you get when you're away from them. Why do we have to fall for them? Why do they play and play with  
our minds until there's nothing left of them? And when they're finally done, you feel like there's almost no more reason to live. I know exactly what you're going through, because I go through it every freaking minute of every freaking day. Who am I? My name is Cindy Vortex, and this is my story.

(Nicoley) "ONTO THE BAT MOBILE!"

(Miss Leia) "I think you mean Chapter 1"

(Nicoley) "But bat mobile is more fun!"

(Miss Leia) "Let's just let the people read already!"

(Nicoley) "Ok…"

**Chapter 1: My Heart Is Like The Stormy Sky**

Black. The color of the stormy sky really matched the color of my broken heart. I stood at the door in my garage, staring out the window into the darkening sky. The wind whipped the trees outside, blowing through my creaky garage door and cascading over my bare arms. I shuddered and hugged my arms to my chest, but I didn't move. I couldn't bring myself to go back in there. The distant sounds of muffled screams filled the house behind me. Didn't they even notice I was gone? The sound of a shrill scream from my mother and the shatter of glass told me they had forgotten about me. I reached out and touched the cold metal of the doorknob. I wanted to run away, I wanted to be gone from all of this. My hand lingered on the cold metal for a couple minutes as I debated staying and going. I took a deep breath and turned the knob, stepping out into the cold air. The shock of the icy air took me by surprise. I gasped, wrapped my arms around my chest, and shuddered. I bounced up and down on my feet a couple times and looked around. The trees were bent over almost in half. The very tops of the trees were bent over so far that they brushed the tips of the grass. The wind blew so hard, they kept them in that position, totally still, as if they grew that way. Everything around me seemed so surreal. I couldn't believe what was happening. I glanced over at the road. That road would lead me straight to the highway and straight out of this hateful town. I turned towards it and started running. Lightning split the sky and thunder echoed through the small town. I ran down the streets, small stones and pieces of concrete stuck to the bottoms of my feet. It didn't bother me much; I could feel my feet starting to go numb from the cold anyway. I ran further down the road and into the park. Icy wind whipped into my face, making my hair fly behind my head. I pushed myself against the wind and kept running, determined to get myself out of this town. I gulped down the icy air in big breaths, watching small clouds rise above my head with every exhale. I found my feet leading me off the path and into the cold, wet grass. Mud seeped through my toes and caked my feet. I cringed at the slimy feeling of the mud, but kept running. Just a little bit further...  
Little did I notice the small patch of extremely slippery mud right in front of me. I landed on it with my right foot and immediately slipped backwards. I collapsed in a heap on the ground. I sat back on my hands and gasped for breath. My throat hurt as the icy air traveled down it and turned it dry. My chest hurt from lack of air, and the blood rushed to my pounding head. I felt my heart slam against my rib cage so hard that it hurt. I swallowed hard, attempting to keep my throat from drying out too much. I combed my fingers through my hair that was matted to my face, curling it behind my ears. I felt the urge to puke within the pit of my stomach. I slowly crawled up to a tree and sat against it, taking more deep breaths. I wiped the sweat off my hands onto my pants and leaned back against the tree, closing my eyes. I felt my head go dizzy and my world slowly go black.

**A/N:** REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Pretty please!


	2. A Hug is Warmer When You're In It

**Disclaimer: **Don't Own Jimmy Neutron or The Matrix!

**A/N: **PUDDING! That's our topic today! Now lately, I've been wondering why there isn't MINT FLAVORED PUDDING! I mean wouldn't it be awesome to have mint pudding? I mean pudding is chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, etc.! BUT NO MINT! I mean mint is the flavor of ice cream, toothpaste, cookies, gum, candy, etc. SO WHY CAN'T PUDDING BE MINT! With mint pudding, you get to eat really good pudding along with something that will make your breath not smell as bad! You could even throw the pudding at someone evil and it would burn their eyes! WAHAHA! I'm telling you, MINT PUDDING WOULD BE AWESOME! Anyway, the reason you cam here was to read chapter 2! So here it is!

**Chapter 2: A Hug is Warmer When You're In It**

_"Fate, it seems, is not without a sense of irony."  
-Morpheus-The Matrix  
_

JIMMY'S POV

I was riding home from the movies with Sheen, Libby, and Betty. Sheen was, of course, driving his brand new car with Libby in the passenger seat. I was sitting in the back with Betty snuggled up close to my side. That's when I noticed it: a small, blonde person running across the street. They wore no coat or shoes, but they were running fast. I looked a little bit closer, and recognized them. It was a girl, about my age. She had long blonde hair, soaked by the rain, and brilliant green eyes. It couldn't be...

But it looked just like her.

"Hey, Sheen," I said. "Could you stop the car? I...uh...think I left something in the park."

"Whatever dude," Sheen replied, hitting the break. I gave Betty a quick kiss on the lips before running out into the rain. It pelted my head in giant drops. I bent down and kept running towards the girl in the park. I was hoping I could catch her before she got totally away. I followed her down the path until we reached the grass. I saw her slip on a patch of mud and fall. She shakily crawled over to the big oak tree and closed her eyes. I ran over to her, careful not to fall. I kneeled down in front of her and looked at her face. It was her alright, but……where did all these bruises come from? I brushed the wet hair clinging to her face away.

"Cin?" I whispered. There was no answer. I took my hand and shook her shoulder lightly. "Cindy?" Still no answer. She couldn't possibly be……..dead, could she? I picked up her wrist and felt her pulse. It was still beating; she was alive. I sighed in relief and set her arm back down.

"I can't just leave her here," I muttered to myself. I slid my hands behind her and lifted her up bridal style. I carried her through the rain to my house. After what seemed like hours, we entered the door to my house and I carried her up to my room. I gently placed her on my bed and covered her with my coat. I placed a gentle hand on her forehead. She was as cold as ice. I searched for more blankets around my house, throwing all the ones I found on top of her. After I had found every blanket in the house, I went back over to her, kneeling next to my bed.

"Cin," I whispered into her ear, placing a hand on her forehead. "Please wake up." I felt her stir slightly and her eyes open slowly.

"Hmm….w-where am I?" she asked in a hoarse whisper.

"At my house," I replied, trying to hide the sign in my voice that I was close to tears.

"J-Jimmy? Wh…what happened?"

"I don't know. I just found you passed out in the park," I answered. Her eyes opened wide as a look of fear glazed over them.

"Oh god," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

"Do you wanna call home or something?" I asked quietly. She looked at me weirdly. Her eyes were glazed over as if she were half asleep. It seemed like she was looking right through me.

"Please don't," she said finally. "Let me stay here, please?" I noted pleading in her voice and I couldn't resist.

"Alright," I sighed. "I'll make up the bed on the couch." Cindy sat up and looked at me in the eyes. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

"Thank you so much Jimmy," she whispered, her voice cracking slightly. Before I knew what was happening, her arms were around me in a thankful hug. I slowly wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and hugged her back.

"No problem," I responded quietly.

**A/N: **Review NOW! You know you want to…


	3. Sleeping, Along With A Simple Thanks

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Jimmy Neutron. Or The Matrix. PERIOD!

**A/N:** YAY! MISS LEIA IS FINALLY BACK! Sorry I haven't written in a while! BUT I'M HERE NOW! OK! Now for the story!

**Chapter 3: Sleeping, Along With A Simple Thanks **

_"You're cuter than I thought. I can see why she likes you."  
"Who?"  
"Not too bright though."  
The Matrix  
_

**CINDY'S POV  
**  
I woke up to bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. I sat up and looked around. This wasn't my room...where was I? Then I remembered I was at Jimmy's house. I sighed and rubbed my eyes sleepily. I threw the covers off my legs and slid off the bed.

"Jimmy?" I called. There was no answer. I crept silently across the floor to the stairs. I started walking up the stairs. Maybe he was still sleeping. I reached his room and opened the door. I was right. He was sprawled out on his bed, softly snoring. I giggled and walked over to him.

"Jimmy," I whispered, shaking him a little. He grumbled and rolled over. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I leaned down to his ear. "Jimmy, Betty Quinlin is here and you wouldn't want her to see you like this!" Jimmy shot up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm awake!" he practically shouted. I laughed out loud at the look on his face. He glared at me and laid back down. "Not funny," he mumbled.

"Sorry," I said after calming down a little. "I just had to get you up." Jimmy groaned and looked up at me.

"What time is it?"

"It's like 10:00 how long do you freaking sleep?"

"Five more minutes!"

"OK, you can have your five more minutes, but I have to get home," I said, heading for the door.

"Ugh, fine just let me sleep!"

"OK," I replied, reaching for the doorknob. I stopped right before I turned it. "Hey, Jimmy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks." He looked up at me and smiled.

"No problem, Cin."

**A/N:** Review Please!


	4. The Eyes Amaze Me

**Disclaimer: **Oh for goodness sakes we don't own Jimmy Neutron or The Matrix!

**A/N:** _(Miss Leia)_ Hey guys! Sorry the last chapter was so short. I just had a ton of writer's block, but now I'm OK! So, this one will be longer I promise!

_(Nicoley) _Ahoy Mateys! ARGH! Welcome to the Caribbean! ARGH! I am Pirate Helga the Well-Tanned! ARGH! We must take to the high seas, you scallywags! ARGH! Avast! We will now read Chapter 4! AYE! _  
_

**Chapter 4: The Eyes Amaze Me**

_"To deny our own impulses is to deny the very thing that makes us human."  
-Mouse: The Matrix_

**CINDY'S POV**

"And that's how you divide polynomials," Jimmy said, finishing the math problem on my paper and putting the pencil down. We were sitting in the comfort of his lab, going over tonight's homework.

"OK, I think I get it now," I replied, looking over my homework. I usually am very, very smart in school, but math always seemed to get to me.

"Good, because we have finals next week," Jimmy replied.

"Oh, shit. We do, don't we?" I groaned. "I'm so going to fail."

"You're not going to fail!" Jimmy replied. "I've been helping you for weeks now, you'll be fine."

He was right. It had been about 3 weeks since my incident. Ever since then we had become very close, like brother and sister. He realized I was having trouble in math, so he offered to help. I had been coming over his house everyday for about 2 ½ weeks for help.

"I hope so," I sighed. "If I fail this final…….." my voice trailed off. I shook my head and looked back at him. "Let's just say it won't be good," I finished.

"Yeah," Jimmy said quietly, "I can imagine." I looked up into his eyes. Wow, his eyes were so amazing. He was looking down at his paper, so he didn't notice I was staring. I scanned every inch of his face with my eyes. When he finally looked up, I quickly averted my gaze to my paper.

"What?" he asked, knowing I had been staring.

"N-nothing," I replied quickly. He smiled softly.

"Cin……." Jimmy started, but was cut off by the phone ringing. He sighed and got up to answer it. "Hello?………oh hey Betty!" He glanced over at me and I made a gross face. He rolled his eyes and kept talking. "Nothing…….yeah, sure that should be fine……..alright……..see you then…….I love you too…….bye." He hung up the phone and looked at me.

"I take it I should leave?" I asked, knowing he had a date with Betty tonight.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you online or something when I get home," he replied. "We can go over the rest of your homework."

"Alright, cool," I replied, picking up my papers and books. "Have fun tonight!" With that I turned around and walked out of his lab. I walked home and into my room, dropping my books on my desk. Only a couple hours, and I could be talking to Jimmy again. I sighed and looked at my homework. I still had to write a poem. Whatever, poetry had always come easy for me. I picked up a pencil and began writing.

_Those eyes  
The ones that amaze me  
Lose me  
Trap me  
Full of sparkle and light  
Happiness  
Joy  
I can't get away  
I want to stay in them forever  
Those lips  
The ones I long to kiss  
Touch  
Taste  
Curved up in a smile  
Happy  
Content  
Mere fantasies  
Give me goose bumps  
Shivers  
Chills  
Every time I look in those eyes_

I sighed as I read and re-read my poem. It wasn't my best, but it was OK. I was snapped back into reality by the sound of an IM on my computer.

ScIeNcErOx771-I'm home  
Blondgurl531-ic (_I see)_  
Blondgurl531-Didjya have fun? _(Did you have fun?)  
_ScIeNcErOx771-eh, it was OK  
Blondgurl531-nice  
ScIeNcErOx771-idk what to write for my poem, I'm not exactly the writing type _(I don't know what to write for my poem, I'm not exactly the writing type) _  
Blondgurl531-I've noticed I can help u if u want  
ScIeNcErOx771-it's ok I gtg anyway my mom is callin me _(It's ok, I got to go anyway, my mom is calling me)  
_Blondgurl531-alright see ya

-ScIeNcErOx771 has signed off-  
I sighed. Well, that was a ton of fun! We talked for all of, what, 2 minutes? Whatever, my poem had work to be done. About 2 seconds later I heard the sound of someone else IMing me.

SeeingCrossroads-hi u don't know me  
Blondgurl531-so y r u iming me? _(So why are you IMing me?)_  
SeeingCrossroads-I have a problem and I need help  
Blondgurl531-ok w/e what is it? _(Ok whatever what is it?)  
_SeeingCrossroads-well im not single but there's this girl I really really like but shes like my sister so she'll never like me like that way and I really love my gf but idk what to do (_…love my girlfriend but I don't know what to do) _  
Blondgurl531-well who do u love more?  
SeeingCrossroads-idk I think they're both the same _(I don't know I think they're both the same)_  
Blondgurl531-OK, take some time and think this over, you'll find an answer soon  
SeeingCrossroads-ok I gtg _(Ok, I got to go)_

-SeeingCrossroads has signed off-  
-ScIeNcErOx771 has signed on-

ScIeNcErOx771-what's wrong with me?  
Blondgurl531-ur in love _(you're in love)_  
ScIeNcErOx771-I never said anything about being in love  
Blondgurl531-w/e jimmy I know that was u _(Whatever Jimmy, I know that was you)_  
ScIeNcErOx771-what? Idk what ur talking about (_What? I don't know what you're talking about)_  
Blondgurl531-w/e _(Whatever)  
_ScIeNcErOx771-I think I know what's wrong with me  
Blondgurl531-?  
ScIeNcErOx771-I love you

-ScIeNcErOx771 has signed off-

I stared at my screen, shocked. Jimmy had just told me he loved me! This was way too good to be true! It had to just be hormones or something! He was obviously confused! But, what if he wasn't? What if he really meant it? I read the conversation over again, feeling my stomach drop when I read those words again. Those three words that would change my life forever: I love you.

**A/N: **_(Miss Leia) _OK, this chapter was based off true events, so sorry if it kind of sucks. Um….yeah I wrote the poem too. So, anyway R&R cuz u all love me that much!

_(Nicoley)_ G'day Mates!


	5. The Enragement of Rage

**Disclaimer: **Even after all these months of not having a new chapter, we still don't own Jimmy Neutron, nor do we own The Matrix

**A/N: **_(Miss Leia)_Hey guys! Miss Leia is FINALLY back!! WOOT! Ok, I finally decided to finish this fic! Yay! So, here it is!

_(Nicoley) _Oh yes we are so Back In Black just like AC/DC would want us to be! ;)

**Chapter 5: The Enragement of Rage**

"_I imagine you're feeling a bit like Alice, tumbling down the rabbit hole."_

_-__Morpheous: The Matrix_

**CINDY'S POV**

"So I was thinking that we could, like, see a movie, or something," I heard my best friend's voice faintly.

"Uh huh," I mumbled, not really comprehending what she had just said. My eyes had been locked on the table in front of us since lunch had started.

"What do you wanna go see?" she asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Uh huh," I mumbled again, sipping my coke and slamming it back down on the table.

"Cin, you ok?"

"Uh huh."

"What are you staring at?" I didn't answer. "CIN!"

"What?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"What were you staring at?"

"Oh, uh…nothing," I said quietly, slumping down into my chair. I glanced back up at the table in front of me quickly. There was no denying it. He was there, with her. "What does Betty have that I don't?" I asked, not realizing I had said it out loud. Libby turned to see Jimmy, his arm around Betty. They were laughing brightly at something Nick had just said. Jimmy looked over at Betty and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Cin, Jimmy's been going out with Betty for months now. Why is it suddenly bothering you?"

"What makes you say it's bothering me? It's not bothering me!" I yelled, slamming my hands on the table. Libby gave me a skeptical look, but said nothing. I sighed again and put my head in my arms. The bell signaling the end of lunch made me jump. I picked up my books and walked slowly out of the cafeteria. Not looking where I was going, I found myself sprawling onto the floor, books and papers going everywhere. Rage coursed through my already enraged body. I looked up to see who the culprit of my fall was. It was none other than Jimmy.

"Watch where you're going you big-brained idiot!" I yelled.

"Woah, Cin, calm down! What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem!" I seethed, picking up my books and standing up. "Just leave me alone!" I began storming off when I heard someone rushing behind me.

"Cindy, wait!" It was Jimmy.

"What do you _want?_" I all but shouted, causing many heads to turn.

"You know we have finals in two days, right?"

"So?"

"Well, I could come over and help you study some more if you want."

"Don't you have a girlfriend to like, kiss and stuff?"

"Well, yeah but…." His voice trailed off. "I just want to make sure you get an A." I sighed in annoyance.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be over at like six," I replied in a calmer voice, running my hand through my hair.

"Cool," Jimmy said, grinning. "See you then." I sighed again as I watched him walk away, joining Betty once again.

**JIMMY'S POV**

"What was all that about?" Betty asked as I jogged to rejoin her in the hallway.

"Nothing," I replied quickly, putting my arm around her waist and pecking her lips softly.

"Jimmy why do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"We never talk anymore." Betty tucked a stray strand of brown hair behind her ears. Jimmy glanced up at the clock.

"Ok, the bell's gonna ring in like a minute so we don't have time now, but call me when you get home and we can talk all you want, ok?" Betty sighed.

"Sure, ok."

"Ok," I kissed her lips again and began to head for class.

"I love you," she called quietly. I turned around, shocked.

"Y-you what?" Did she just say she loved me? She's never said anything like that before.

"I love you," she replied in almost a whisper, looking down at the ground. Her cheeks began to turn red. "I'd better…." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her softly towards me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her into a hug.

"I love you too," I whispered.

**A/N: **It is late so….just review!  It would make us all happy and would be just like receiving a happy meal from McDonald's.


End file.
